Dreams
by The Deadly Monkey Of Love
Summary: Oh boy, summary time... Umm.. Well, it deals with a female character and Heero.. Umm... Read for yourself.. PS: Lyrics are from 'Dreams' by ROMANTIC MODE, the songs an image song from GW


Dreams  
  
Wasurekaketa yume ga ima ukogi-dasu  
Mune no sukima  
Sukoshi-zutsu umeru you ni  
  
The room was dimly lit and low sobbing was barely heard.   
Sitting in a corner of the room was a girl, about 15. Her long brown   
hair, which has been darkened to black by the darkness of the room,   
was curled up in a ball, crying. 'Why'd he leave? Papa. Mama. They're   
both gone.' She began to cry harder this time, she just couldn't stop   
crying. She knew this was a strange weakness for her, the others had   
never seen this side of her, she never would. But that day marked the   
day of her hidden sorrow, it was let out of the storage that hid it in   
her heart. They had killed her father, damned OZ. 'Mama. You died   
after I was born. Papa. Papa you said you'd never be killed.' She   
didn't understand anything anymore, everything that people said, their   
actions, their dreams. All of them caused her confusion.  
  
Kooritsuita kioku ga mezameru shunkan  
Hajimaru mirai dake wo ima negau  
  
There was soft knocking on her bedroom door. She sat up slowly,  
wiping her eyes. "W.. Who is it?" She sniffled and stood, leaning   
against the wall for support. How she felt so weak and vulnerable at   
the moment. The only answer she heard was a grunt. She stumbled over   
to the door, she slowly opened the door ajar. She then opened it fully   
and looked at who was standing in front of her. She spoke, "nani?"  
  
Itsu ka mita ano yume wo  
Ryoute de dakishimete  
Hanasazu akiramezu ni  
Shinji-tsuzuketai  
Itsu ka mita ano yume wo  
Kono te ni tsukamu made  
Omoi wo wasurenaide  
Oi-tsuzukete ikitai kara  
  
She had been told to sit on her bed and she did so. She   
glanced over at Heero, he looked so... handsome. Her cheeks warmed up   
and she glanced down at the floor. Heero glanced at her as he shut the   
door behind him. To him she was a vulnerable target, not that he really   
wanted a target THIS vulnerable. She'd do anything he told her to do.   
She glanced back over to Heero, blinking. 'What's he want...? If he's   
here to cheer me up, it won't work.. I lost both my parents and I   
have no family any more. I have no one that loves me or cares for me...'   
Her gaze fell back to the floor as she felt warm tears stinging at her   
eyes, she held them back, not wanting to cry in front of him.   
She hadn't cried in front of the others, she had held it back until   
they had gotten back to her house.  
  
Hito no nami ni kujikesou na toki mo  
Wasurenaide  
Hitori-kiri ja nai koto  
  
He had sat down besides her and she had suddenly wrapped her   
arms around his waist, holding onto him tightly, crying on his shoulder.   
She was fragile, like a porcelain doll that was worth a great value.   
He listened to her light sobbing and then he heard her murmur his name  
under her breath. She moved her head so her cheek was on his shoulder,   
her eyes closed. Heero was looking at her, how peaceful she looked   
when she had her eyes closed. She had stopped crying and her grip on   
him had loosened. Her breathing was light and it seemed she had   
drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
Atata te no hira ni nokosareta yume wo  
Itsu ka hikari ni kaeru hi no tame ni  
  
The sun filtered in threw the window and she slowly opened her   
eyes a yawn escaping from her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and then   
stretching. She looked around her room, the only source of light was   
from the sun that filtered through her window. She stood out of bed   
and walked towards her door, grabbing the brush that was on her desk.   
She opened the door and walked out of her room, the brush gliding   
through her hair with every stroke she made. 'I kind of wonder what   
happened last night after I fell asleep..' As she pondered she walked   
directly past Heero, who had stepped out of the bathroom. She slowly   
halted and then she continued to walk, heading towards the stairs.  
  
Itsu no hi mo kono mune ni  
Omoi wo dakishimete  
Kagayaku toki no naka de mamori-tsuzukitai  
Itsu ka mita ano yume ni  
Tadoritsuku toki made  
Kono te wo hanasanaide  
Oi-tsuzuketa ikitai kara  
  
She was sitting on the couch, looking at her hands. 'They are   
stained with blood.. Blood that only I can see.. Blood of innocent   
lives.. Blood of guilty lives.. Who's hands will my blood stain?'   
Her gaze went from her hands to had sat down next to her on the couch.   
She forced a tiny smile on her lips as she gazed at Heero. 'His eyes   
are so haunting, yet they have a tint of mystery in them.. I wanna know   
every detail about him.. But that's not gonna happen.' As she looked   
into his icy eyes she felt an emotion stir within her. 'What do I feel?   
Something that's being released after the emotion of sorrow? Which   
emotion? Love..? I've had that emotion for along time.. When papa was   
still alive..'  
  
Kooritsuita kioku ga mezameru shunkan  
Hajimaru mirai dake wo ima negau  
  
She found herself pinned underneath Heero. She made a noise in   
her throat and then felt his lips brush against hers. She didn't feel   
surprised, she felt like she knew that was coming and her eyes closed.   
She wanted so much more then just the taste of his lips.. She wanted to   
go further, she wanted to... What her train of thought never finished   
was going to happen. She could feel his tongue slip into her mouth and   
shiver went up her spine.  
  
Itsu ka mita ano yume wo  
Ryoute de dakishimete  
Hanasazu akiramezu ni  
Shinji-tsuzuketai  
  
The pain hadn't subsided yet. She didn't know it would so much,   
her body was on fire. Tears were streaming from her eyes. She bit down   
on her lip and tried to hold back what she wanted to do, scream in   
pain from all this. She then let out a soft moan as he slowed his pace   
and moved at a gentler rhythm. She opened her eyes and brushed a hand   
through his bangs. She then felt something making it's way up. Her   
orgasm hit and she yelled out in sheer pleasure, yelling his name   
along with the pleasure in it.  
  
Itsu no hi mo kono mune ni  
Omoi wo dakishimete  
Kagayaku toki no naka de mamori-tsuzukitai  
Itsu ka mita ano yume ni  
Tadoritsuku toki made  
Kono te wo hanasanaide  
Oi-tsuzuketa ikitai kara  
  
She was a mother, a mother at the age of 16. She didn't mind,   
as long as she wasn't alone. She held the tiny child close to her.   
Small strings of brown hair was casually placed here and there on the   
child's head. The baby began to cry from the lack of attention.   
"Hush.." She smiled down at the baby, her blue eyes soft. "Hush know   
Sakura.." Her finger stroked the baby's cheek and the child grabbed her   
mother's hand and begun to suck on it. The baby cooed and her mother   
only smiled. 'Heero.. You left after you found out about me being   
pregnant.. Your another one that I loved that has either died or left   
me…' She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall.   
'Why..? Did you not want to be a father at this age? I never planned   
on being a mother but… As long as I have little Sakura I'm happy..'   
Sakura, the baby, cooed again an then closed her eyes, falling off   
into a slumber land. 'Sakura.. Don't let yourself fall victim to   
passion.. I have done that..'   
Her eyes closed and she sighed, some of her long brown hair had   
fallen over her shoulder. She could still taste what his lips were like,   
although that was many months ago, to her it seemed like only   
yesterday..  
  
  
Dreams really do come true.. Once you love someone you'll never forget   
them.. Even if you fight once in awhile and say you hate them you know   
it's note true, you just want to be with them. You may want to stay   
friends but that's as good as not being friends..  



End file.
